Do You Like It Rough?
by Stork101
Summary: Hey my first Storm Hawks fanfic! I hope you like it. FinnXStork smut plz no Flames only reviews. enjoy!


Hey guys this is my first Storm Hawks fanfic so plz no flames! but enjoy! Sorry for the spelling mistakes I type so fast because I wanna get it up so people can read it.

On the condor

"Ok guys, lets roll. Finn and Stork can stay behind and keep a look out and give help when needed." "Aye, aye captain." Finn saluted Aerrow. Four of the six team members left the condor on their battle skimmers. "Now I have Stork..I mean the condor all to myself." Finn thought to himself.

"I need something to do..." He looked around and saw nothing that interested him. Then he suddenly had an idea. 'There's me and then there's Stork...oh I know I think I'll go and bug Stork" He strolled down the hallway to Storks room to find him reading a book.

"Hey Stork buddy what's up?" The green merb looked up from his book long enough to give Finn a look and say "Oh nothing just reading a book." "About what?" "How to protect yourself from mind worms."

Finn strolled over to where Stork was reading and started to read over his shoulder.

A few minutes later

"Uh that's kinda interesting Stork but I say lets do something else, but interesting." With saying this he leaned into Storks neck and breathed near his ear. Stork shuddered in response got up so suddenly he almost knocked Finn to the ground. "What you change your mind or..." "Maybe we shouldn't do this..."

"Maybe we should." "Ugh Finn we do this every time everyone else goes on a mission." Finn stood there for a minute. "I have no problem with it" "I need a break from this." Stork started to walk out of the room, when Finn grasped a handful of his hair, pulling his head back so his throat arched. His Adams apple made a voluptuous jut in his long green neck of his. A sight that flooded Finn with memories.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" "What?" Challenged Stork in a stretched reedy voice. "Love me to death?" Finn tugged Storks head back further, his grip tightening on his hair. "You don't give a person room to breathe" Wheezed Stork.

"That's not love, its suffocation" Finn jerked Stork away from the door and forced him over the bed, pressing his onto his forest green bedspread. "You know you want it" Murmured Finn. He tugged Storks fly open, pushing down his clothes to bare his green slender ass, and his erection bounced free in the process.

Finn leant over him wrapping his fingers around that big sturdy shaft. He wanked him gently. "You want this" Mocked Finn, his lips behind Storks ear. Stork lay still, breathing hard and saying nothing as Finns fist shunted along his cock and Finns groin dug into his ass.

After a few minutes, in a tender voice, Stork whispered "Yes, I want it, what of it?" A surge of lust coursed through Finns body and mind. Hurriedly, he unzipped and let his pants drop to his ankles. 'Get your top off", He said in a quiet command and Stork obliged. He groaned as Finn rubbed saliva into the puckered bud of his asshole, and worked his fingers into open him up.

Finn pumped his fingers, gazing at the shifting sinew of Storks back, at the wings of his shoulder blades and the way the light and shadow danced over his green nakedness. It was a perfect back. Finn withdrew and clasped his own cock, blood-hard in his fist.

He loved Stork like this: submissive after a row, horny, sluttish and spread. he spat onto his fingers, moistening himself before pushing at Storks ring with his fat, flushed glands.

"You fucker" said Finn tenderly. Slowly he eased forwards, meeting the circlet of muscle, forcing himself past its resistance as Stork exulted and cursed, fingernails clawing the forest green cloth. Both Storm Hawks groaned deeply as Finn slid his dick into the snug silky depths of his lovers ass.

Finn held his breath, his hand against the small of Storks back, relishing the hot squeeze around his swollen cock. "Oh man," Groaned Stork "You complete me" Finn started to fuck him with slow easy lengths. The men breathed with heavy concentration until Finn drew a sharp fingernail across his lovers back, making Stork groan,. Blood rose to the surface and spread into his green fur.

God it was a beautiful sight. Finn slammed harder and faster. "Oh, man" said Stork, jerking himself wildly. "I knew you wanted it all along" Panted Finn. "I fucking love you" Gasped Stork and then he shot his load. "Ah fuck" Muttered Finn going at him like a jack hammer...

A few minutes later

Finn and Stork were lying together in Storks bed relaxing. "Well I say that's the best love making yet. If I do say so myself."

All Stork could do was chuckle and snuggle up to his lover.

End

so how did you like it? Pretty hot and steamy. I'd say anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
